Getting Around
=Getting Acquainted With the UI The Source Filmmaker UI is fairly easy to navigate. Upon the successful launch of the tool, you will be greeted with the default layout. The SFM can be divided into 5 main sections: The Menu Bar, the DME Editor, the Engine Preview, the Timeline and the Debug Panel. http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/7439/720.png Menu The edit button is, again, where you will find some basic functions common to all programs such as Copy/Cut/Pasting, Undo, Delete, and Keyboard Shortcuts. Windows From here, you can toggle different parts of the Source Filmmaker UI. By default, everything should be enabled. Tools This would be used for switching between the different tools for the engine such as the Particle Editor, Commentary Editor, Material Editor, etc, but Film Maker is the only functional tool. Help The Help menu is just a link to the Source Filmmaker Developer Wiki that was taken down some time ago. Engine Preview Timeline Controls http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/3410/timelinecontrols.jpg From left to right: Go to: Start of the Sequence Moves the time indicator to the start of the sequence (the very beginning) Go to: Start of the Clip Moves the time indicator to the start of the present clip you are in. Go to: Previous Frame Moves the time indicator to the previous frame. Record Starts the recording. Play Plays the sequence. Go to: Next Frame Moves the time indicator to the next frame Go to: End of the Clip Moves the time indicator to the end of the clip you are currently in. Go to: End of the Sequence Moves the time indicator to the end of the sequence (the very end) Miscellaneous Camera Switcher http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/2523/cameraswitcher.jpg Work Camera You can toggle between the Active Camera and the Work Camera from here. The Work Camera is the camera you use to move about the level and edit things. Simply put, it's a lot like Noclip mode. To navigate the Work Camera, click and hold the left mouse button and press WASD and ZX to move, click and drag the mouse to look around, click and scroll to change the field of view (zoom), alt + mouse to roll the camera. Double clicking the '''middle''' mouse button grabs the mouse, and double clicking again releases it. Double clicking the left or right mouse button will mess up the grab action, and the only thing you'll be able to move after that will be the camera. Active Camera If you've recorded a scene, the active clip will be the first-person view of the last clip you recorded. You can only have one camera per clip, so if you record a moving camera, and then go in and record another puppet, it will most likely overwrite the previous camera you made. Mode Switcher http://img686.imageshack.us/img686/9753/modeswitcher.jpg Camera Tool This is the default mode for the Source Filmmaker. It's the mode used for filming, clip playback and rendering. Selector Tool From here, you can select bones of objects you want to bring into the Manipulator Tool. As far as I know, this is the only function of the tool. Manipulator Tool This tool is used for moving and rotating bones you have selected using the Selector Tool. When you have a bone selected, and an Animation Set applied to the model, a circle with a square inside of it should be around the bone like so: http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/3368/bonesi.jpg To Rotate the bone, move your cursor to an area within the circle and hold CTRL or SHIFT (ctrl to move the bone relative to the model, shift to move the bone relative to the world) grab an axis and move it. Same principle applies for Transforming bones. Just move your cursor to the area within the small square and follow the steps above. Timeline